


Red and Blue, What a Combination (Heathers GlowMate AU)

by TheDreamer240



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Amnesia, Blackmail, Blood, Bullying, Coma, Comatose, Comatose Veronica Sawyer, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fake Suicide Note, Gay, Gay Sex, Glow AU, Heathers - Freeform, Homophobia, Implied Past Child Abuse, Implied Past Molestation, Implied Past Rape/Non-Con, Lesbian, Minor Character Death, Musical Heather McNamara (more of a cute cinnimon roll), Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-10-11 12:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10465320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDreamer240/pseuds/TheDreamer240
Summary: Everyone knew about "The Glow" a one time occurrence in everyone's life. Veronica drempt of the day she found her Soulmate and how bright her chest would glow with her soulmate's. She hoped he was a Lawyer, or some businessman who was kind and made atleast enough to keep a nice stable home. But that didn't end up being the case.Note: This used to by Titled "Blue + Red = Purple" but it's kind of a hard thing to type out all the time, plus my Friend was like "really? You named it that?" So yeah it's changed.Creator/Author:TheDreamer240Beta: DNAcat





	1. Unexpected Events

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Glow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344916) by [The_Doom_Dahlia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Doom_Dahlia/pseuds/The_Doom_Dahlia). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knew about "The Glow" a one time occurrence in everyone's life. Veronica drempt of the day she found her Soulmate and how bright her chest would glow with her soulmate's. She hoped he was a Lawyer, or some businessman who was kind and made at least enough to keep a nice stable home. But that didn't end up being the case

** CHAPTER ONE **

**Unexpected Events**

 Everyone knew about "The Glow" a one time occurrence in everyone's life. Veronica drempt of the day she found her Soulmate and how bright her chest would glow with her soulmate's. She hoped he was a Lawyer, or some businessman who was kind and made at least enough to keep a nice stable home. But that didn't end up being the case:

_"September 1st, 1989,_

_Dear Diary,_

  
_First day of senior year and my quest to find my Soulmate still has yet to end, I just hope it isn't one of those dirty Jocks or anyone of the sort. Let's just say, I hope it's someone I can get along with_ _at least_ "

  First day of school was just as expected at first, everyone teased her, ran into her, you know, the usual as a 17 year old nobody.

  On her way to class she heard the sound of Vomiting and Mrs. Fleming telling the Heathers' to get to class, being nice she pulled out a slip of paper and forged a hall pass.

**"Weeks Detention!"**

  Veronica barged in, "actually Ms. Fleming, we're all out on a hall-pass, year-book-committee"

  Grabbing the hall-pass Ms. Fleming looked it over, studying the writing "I see you're all listed, well hurry up, get where you're going." Handing her back the pass, Ms. Fleming left without another word.

  Veronica thought the deed was done until a hand came and ripped the pass out of her hand, "this is some excellent forgery, who are you!?"

   She froze up a bit, "V-Veronica, uh, Sawyer!"

_A pause._

   "I crave a boon!"

   "What Boon?" Heather Chandler snapped.

   "Uh, let me sit at your table, just once, no talking necessary, if people think you guys tolerate me they'll leave me alone..."

   They all laughed, shit, she shouldn't have said anything.

   "And before you say anything, I also do report cards, permission slips, and absence notes"

   "How about prescriptions?" Butted Heather Duke

   "SHUT UP, HEATHER!" Chandler yelled back.

   "Sorry Heather..."

   Heather Chandler, "Well for a greasy nobody you do have great bone structure"

   Heather McNamara, "and a symmetrical face~ if I took a meat clever down the center of your skull I'd have matching halves, that's very important" Heather McNamara's hand lightly touched Veronica's forehead showing the line of symmetry, Veronica let out the breath she had been holding in, first touch with Heather McNamara and gladly no glow.

  What is she thinking, she'd never glow with one of the Heathers, they were so popular, and well, Veronica was... not. Besides she's straight. _Straight, straight, straight, straight..._ right?

   That's when it happens, Heather Chandler grabs her face to say something, but it was interrupted by a purple glow, red mixed on blue. Heather let's go, staring down at the heat of their connection, Veronica can't let out a sound while Chandler stands there wide eyed and stuttering. "I-I... what? H-how? No... No, not with you!" and she storms off, face as red as her whole attire.

   Looking over at the other Heathers she finds them both shell shocked, jaws practically to the floor like they got dislocated.

Before Heather or Heather could get their words back, Veronica walked off, out of the school and back home, _this can't be happening, this isn't how her glow was supposed to go!_


	2. Talk To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next few days weren't as interesting, it was hard to ignore the emotional push of what happened. It wasn't that she didn't think Heather was attractive, no not at all, it's just that she didn't expect her Soulmate to be well... Female?

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Talk To Me**

   The next few days weren't as interesting, it was hard to ignore the emotional push of what happened. It wasn't that she didn't think Heather was attractive, no not at all, it's just that she didn't expect her Soulmate to be well... Female?

   Heather had been ignoring her gaze, not wanting to talk about anything.

   All her life Veronica thought she was straight, just as most people were. But, as everyone knows, the Glow is never wrong. People who go against it generally live unhappy lives. She wasn't about to go up to Heather and kiss her right there, confirming the purple glow that was mixed from the colors that came from their chest.

   _Red and Blue, huh, what a combination._

   Veronica didn't want to back away from this though, she was determined to at least try and talk to Heather about it. Maybe Heather wasn't as much of a bitch as she made herself out to be.

_**Later At Lunch.** _

   Her heart thumped fast in her chest as she approached her supposed Soulmate.

   "uh.. hey, Heather."

   "I do not wish to talk to you," Chandler muttered to the food on her lunch tray. The others were just watching, waiting for things to unfold.

   Veronica dared to step closer. "Heather, we have to talk about this at some point. How about... how about you meet me in the bathrooms before 6th period. If you don't show up, I'll let it go and live a miserable life like those who don't follow their Soulmate do. And so will you." then she walked away, not looking back, but she could feel the eyes of the two other Heathers on her back as she stepped out of the cafeteria.

   The next period went by slowly, she couldn't stop thinking about the sweet burning in her chest from yesterday. The mild touch of Heathers hand on her chin as she made her look her in the face, the colors that mixed so well together, it felt way better than she imagined from all those stories she had been told as a kid.

   Finally, after a painstakingly long 45 minutes, 5th period ended. Veronica made her way to the bathroom, expecting to be the first one there, and most likely the only one to even show up. But there she was, the Demon Queen herself, sitting down with her back against the wall, knees tucked up under her chin.

    "Hey, didn't think you'd actually show up."

    "Better to get things over with. Besides, if I ignore this then I'll only lead a boring and painful life, right?" Heather mumbled into her knees.

   Veronica offered a hand, Heather looking up at it before taking it. A small glow (not as bright as the first but noticeable), appeared in their chest, an unusual thing to happen, but it must have been to prove that it wasn't just a trick of the eye.

   Blushing red, Heather pulled up. "And suppose I'd be lying if I said I wasn't thinking about it all day and yesterday... and that day before that..."

   Veronica let out a small laugh at this, "Same here, um, wanna start out with just hanging out? Pop some jiffy pop, get some slushies?"

   "Only if corn nuts are included in that package." Heather smiled, a real, genuine smile that Veronica never thought she'd see on her.

   "Of course." She smiled back, a smile Veronica never thought she'd give Heather Chandler, the Demon Queen of the school.


	3. You'll Be Ruined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "September 7th, 1989.  
> Dear Diary,  
>    It's been a week since Senior Year began. Heather and I got along pretty well yesterday. We played Hookie and left the school early to hang out and get to know each other a bit more."

**CHAPTER 3**

**You'll Be Ruined**

  _"September 9th, 1989._

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been a week since Senior Year began. Heather and I got along pretty well yesterday. We played Hookie and left the school early to hang out and get to know each other a bit more."_

  You know? It's quite nice being the one to see a different side of Heather. Granted, she can still be sassy and a bit of a bitch, but not quite as much as she can be to other students. I just wish this week would go faster so I could stop thinking about how much I want to kiss her without feeling like it's too soon.

    **September 11th, 1989**

   Heather Chandler made her way though the cafeteria, not even bothering to get a lunch, just sitting down between Heather and Heather as she laid her head down on the table.

   "Heather what's wrong?" Mac asked quietly, not wanting to draw more attention than they already get from the school.

   "Can't stop thinking... I try to focus on the class and all I can think about is stupid Veronica. Scratch that, she's smart as fuck but that doesn't make me less angry." 

   Duke scoffed. "I don't see the connection, you two are almost opposites, she's a nerd and you're the most loved yet feared person in this school, or even in all of Sherwood Ohio!"

   They all stopped chatting as they spotted Veronica walking over to them, eyes of all people wandering and wondering what Veronica had to do with any of the Heathers or even all three of them. "Mind if I have a seat with you guys?" 

   Chandler smirked, "sure, go right ahead" 

   Veronica smiled and took her seat in front of all three of the Heathers, but more importantly she was right in front of Heather Chandler. Completely forgetting what she had to even say, Veronica lost herself in thought. It seems that after the Glow she can't get Chandler off her mind, _Her eyes a piercing (grey/gray), her lips almost blood red, the faint freckles that dusted her cheeks like stars in the night sky of Ohio. Oh my god I need to stop thinking so much and just do something!_

   "Take a picture, it'll last longer." Chandler interrupted her thoughts, not threateningly though, she still had that smirk on her face, snapping Veronica back into reality. 

   "Oh um yeah I wanted to know if you were up to hanging out after school, we could catch a movie, or... something?" 

   Heather got up and pulled Veronica out of her seat, dragging her to the restrooms. Veronica was going to ask what this was all about but suddenly hands were on her cheeks pulling her in for rough kiss. Her eyes wide as she was all tensed up. But then hands lowered and rested on the small of her back, and it felt as if she was no longer a solid. Veronica alowed her own hands to feel the red warmth of Heathers cheeks as she kissed back. The feeling was back again, that feeling was back filling the restroom with that white hot purple glow. But Suddenly they weren't alone, the Glow faded as they were interrupted by a gasp. 

   Courtney. _Shit._

   "You two are _Dykes?!_ I saw the light from outside, I saw you two rush to the bathroom, thought I'd check it out." She scoffed, "Guess I have something to spread around the school, soon I'll be the new Demon Queen of the high-school, once everyone knows Heather number one is a dirty Dyke for the nerd Veronica." 

   Heather was flaming. "Don't you fucking dare," she practically snarled. 

   " _Watch me._ " 

   With that Courtney walked out of the room, this wasn't supposed to happen, not only was her soulmate the Demon Queen of the high-school, but now the whole school was going to know.

   "Fuck it, what do I care, not like the guys will care, just more masturbation material for them." Heather tried to reason with herself. "Come on, let's leave." 

   Chandler then took Veronica's hand and pulled them out of the restrooms, and to her car. _This was going to be a longer week then expected._


	4. It'll Be Okay (As Long as We Work Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well this wasn't good, yeah kissing Chandler was great but she didn't want to be the reason Heather lost her reputation, soulmates or not.

**CHAPTER 4**

**It'll Be Okay (As Long as We Work Together**  

   Well this wasn't good, yeah kissing Chandler was great but she didn't want to be the reason Heather lost her reputation, soulmates or not.

   But here they were, on Veronica's bed, Heather hugging Veronica tightly by the waist as she cried.

   "Heather, it'll be okay, maybe tomorrow if we just don't talk for the day people won't believe Courtney? Of course we can meet up after school if you're up for that. I just don't like seeing you like this, plus I'm kind of the reason this-"

   Heather cut her off by closing the space between them before pulling away and wiping her tears. "Don't blame yourself 'Ronica, I was the one who initiated it, I shouldn't have rushed it besides, she's right, I'm a "Dirty _Dyke_ " I've never liked boys, yeah I've fucked with them but only to keep up reputation and not look like a prude." A _sniffle_. "Besides, I've learned that even if I refuse they just force you anyways..."

   It was Veronica's turn to stop Heather's rambling words, lightly pulling her in with two fingers resting gently under her chin. Kissing back Heather sat up more to straddle over Veronica's hips and wrap her arms over Veronica's shoulders pulling her closer.

   With a slight smirk Veronica pulled back only come back in biting at Heathers bottom lip, making the girl gasp before she pulled away completely to look a flushed Heather Chandler.

   She let out a huff as she looked down smiling slightly.

   " **VERONICA!!** " _shit_ , pushing Heather lightly to the side and turning on the TV.

   Mrs.Sawyer barged in the room, "I just heard from the school, please tell me it's not true!"

   "Whats not true?" Veronica felt like rolling her eyes but refrained from doing so.

   "You're not a _Dyke_ are you?"

   Veronica scoffed at that, "Of course not, some kid probably just decided it would be a great idea to start spreading rumors about me"

   Heather on the other hand wasn't taking this so well, currently focusing on her nails as she tried distracting herself from the conversation, an uninterested look on her face, but Veronica knew better than to take it as such.

   "Alright but if I hear anything again I won't be as lenient next time."

   "You know, I'm not sure why it's such a problem, if I find my Soulmate and she ends up being female, what's so bad about that?"

   Her mom only sighed and walked out closing the door a little harsher than intended.

   Heather let out the breath she had been holding, and rolled over to curl up slightly on the bed.

   "It'll be fine, if we can get it past everyone, we won't have to deal with all of this. Just you, me, Duke, and Mac."

   Setting a hand on Heather's she squeezed it lightly causing a smile to lift on the others lips.

   Sitting up Heather took her place back on Veronica's lap, pulling her back in for another kiss, "I'd be okay with that"

   "Heather meeting it is."

   Few minutes of driving later they sat in middle of Heather McNamara's bedroom, Veronica sitting in Chandlers lap as they chatted about what went down at the school after they left.

   "So anyways how are you two doing? You look pretty comfortable with each other considering Both of you didn't seem to like the idea about it a few days ago" Duke's voice rang almost seeming annoyed at the two being together.

   Chandler was the first to reply, "I don't see the problem with how long it took, you saw the Glow when it happened, goddamn Heather, you're such a pillowcase."

   "I was just saying"

   Veronica changed the subject, "Anyways, If any one asks you two? The whole thing was a lie and we aren't dating, I won't be sitting with you guys at lunch either, its better to just leave this as a private thing for now."

   McNamara was the only one to respond whole halfheartedly, "Of course! I think you two are really cute! wouldn't want to ruin your last year of high school."

   Duke just seemed more irritated, "Sure" was all we got.

   The next day wasn't too bad, no one believed Courtney, and Veronica didn't sit with the Heathers. _Looks like this wouldn't be too bad after all._


	5. Fuck Me Gently With A Chainsaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time, Heather felt loved, truly loved.

**_Note: Smut will start and end with "**"_ **

 

**CHAPTER 5**

**Fuck Me Gently With A Chainsaw**

   "You two aren't going to get away with this-"

   "Oh shut it Courtney, how about you take those two cents you're giving us, that you said you'd give to the homeless, up your tight little ass and leave us alone. Unless you'd like me to ruin your reputation more than it is." Heather Chandler's bitchy side never left, only Veronica saw the lesser version of it, others got a full fist of sass shoved up their ass.

   Courtney left with a scoff as the last bell rang.

   "Well that was um, unexpected." Veronica said with a halfhearted smile.

   Heather grabbed her hand pulling her out of the bathroom before letting go and heading for the door. "So, your place?" This was a rhetorical question, it was always at Veronica's place.

   As they finally got in the car, Veronica in the drivers seat and Heather right next to her, she grabbed Chandler's hand tightly as she started up the car.

   On the way they grabbed two slushies from a 7/11, Cherry for Heather, and Blue-Raspberry for Veronica. Veronica would have liked Cherry but Heather insisted on going with their corresponding colors.

   Pulling in the driveway Veronica smiled and leaned over to kiss Chandler on the cheek, "ready for movie night?"

   She smiled a wonderful smile,"As ready as I'll ever be"

   With that they headed upstairs to Veronica's room, closing the door, turning off the light, and put in the movie "The Princess Bride" before getting comfortable in the bed. Outside things may be hell, but right now? this was a great start to something.

   Only a few minutes went by until Veronica noticed Heather staring. Face growing flush by the minute. For a while she tried to ignore it, looking ahead to the movie. But then Heathers hand came up and pulled her lightly by the chin to look at her intently.

   "You're eyes are such a dark chocolate, almost like they could be the real kind." Those quiet words seemed so weird coming from her.

   "Um... thank you? I never knew you to be a-" Veronica was cut short by a pair of soft red lips to hers.

   They'd kissed before but this was so... _different_ , it was soft, slow and _warm_. Veronica kissed back, her eyes fluttering closed as she was lightly pushed back, her hair sprawled out against the pillow.

_****Sex**** _

   Heather's hands wandered, one settling on the nape of Veronica's neck, fingers weaving through thick strands of brown hair. Lightly tugging at it, causing a small gasp to escape from Veronica's throat. Still pulling her head back, Heather leaned down to kiss at her neck, Veronica turning her head to the side to make more room.

   "He-Heather?"

_A nip._

_A another gasp._

   "H-Heather?~"

   "Hmm?"

   _A kiss_  
  
_A lick._

_A bite._

_A Moan._

   "Jesus, how are you-" a silent _scream_.

   A _smirk._

   Heather leaned back, raising her arm to reach for her red scrunchy, pulling it from her hair.

   "Like kissing a guy, just better" Heather smiled and gave a small wink. "So, have anything you can fuck me with?" She asked leaning down again to kiss up the side of Veronica's neck.

   "I mean, I have a strap on my cousin gave me as a birthday gift, as a joke, felt bad throwing it away." It was true, that was definitely the most unique and most awkward birthday gift she's ever revived in her life.

   "Alright then, let's get started shall we?"

   First, it was the over coat, pulled off and thrown across the room. Heather's as well, both now carefully taking off their brooches before placing them on the table before the bed.

   After that came the skirts, slowly pulled down, Veronica was first, Heather planting kisses down her stomach as she grew closer too the place Veronica needed her most.

   But, Veronica knew better, Chandler wouldn't give her the satisfaction of getting right down to it. _No._ She would tease and tease.

   As Heather finished pulling off Veronica's skirt, she remembered Heathers request.

   At that she pulled Heather back up, kissing her hard before reaching under the bed for the Strap-On. Getting rid of the remaining items of clothing that were in her way, a short red plaid skirt, white lacy panties, with a matching bra to go with. Veronica wasted no time kissing Heather again, with as much passion as she had for entering a high end college.

   Gasping, Heather rested her head on Veronica's shoulder. The feeling of Veronica's hands, _roaming, mapping her out_ , sent jolts of pleasure through her body, turning to kiss the other on the cheek.

   " _Please_ " she begged.

   Heather Chandler of all people _begged_ her, _Veronica Sawyer_ , to just get on with it and fuck her.

   "Veronica, I won't say it a third time, _PLEASE_ just fuck me!"

   Veronica didn't need any sentence longer than that to comply. She buckled on the strap on and tightened it, smiling as she looked into Heather's eyes moments before turning her around and pushing her to the bed.

   _Lips meet._

_Tongues touch._

_Explore._

   This was new, _exciting_ , and Veronica loved every moment of it.

   She _loved_ the way Heather whimpered in pleasure as she entered her.

   _Loved_ the way Heather's beautiful grey eyes tried to stay open just so she could see Veronica.

   _Loved_ the way Heather's perfect manicure clawed at her back and shoulder blades.

  _Loved_ the way Heather moaned as she hit the right spot inside her. As she nipped and sucked at her neck the right way.

   The way her back _arched_ as she came, calling Veronica's name, _over, and over_ , till she calmed down.

   _She loved Heather Chandler._

_And Heather Chandler loved her back._

   She new Heather loved her, because before Heather pushed her up to pin her down, she whispered in Veronica's ear, "Fuck, I love you~"

   She began to ride Veronica Sawyer, allowing her eyes to completely shut as she stated over and over again with each thrust: _"I love you, I love you, I love you~"_

   _"God Veronica, I fucking love you~ They won't ever understand that..."_

   Veronica sat up a bit, using her left arm to hold her up, her right hand caressing Heather's cheek, wiping away the stray, "Shh..." she started softly as she looked into Heather's partially opened grey eyes, "It's okay Heather, I love you too..."

   Nuzzling her face into Veronica's neck, as the other hands moved down to her hips guiding her up and back down. Heather tensed up again, Veronica's words bringing her back to the edge.

   "You gonna come for me again babe?" Veronica's voice was so calming to her, she nodded in reply when she found she could only whimper.

   Heather tightened her new found grip around Veronica ad she came again. Panting hard against Veronica's neck as she slowed her pace to a stop before pulling off, just letting herself relax against Veronica and just melt with affection as the others arms pulled her in for a hug.

   It took about 5 minutes for Heathers breathing to even out.

   "You alright?" It was sincere, she actually cared about how she felt. Heather nodded In reply. Only for Veronica to move back so she could look Heather in the eyes, "I need to hear you say it."

   Heather nodded again before adding, "Yes, I'm fine," she gave a small smile "thank you for asking."

   Veronica smiled back, "you should get some rest."

   "What about you?"

   She giggled halfheartedly, "it's alright, you need the rest you can make it up to me some other time, alright?"

   Heather smiled lightly with a quick nod. Allowing herself to lay back down as she watched Veronica take off the strap-on. She still had on her blue underwear and black bra, not matching but still appealing.

   "You're still partially dressed."

   "Oh, uh, yeah." Veronica huffed lightly as she pulled off the remainder of her clothing.

****End of Sex/Pillow Talk****

   Now pulling up the covers, and allowing Heather under them with her. Pulling her close. She felt her whole back ask she pressed herself against her; nuzzling into the back of Heathers neck, placing a soft kiss to the bare skin as she moved Heather's hair out of the way.

_For the first time, Heather felt loved, truly loved._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Caden here, this FanFiction was originally posted on my wattpad. But I know not many people post on or use wattpad (I lost but ao3 has better fics honestly)
> 
> In terms of the last chapter I actually took time to take brakes instead of rushing it, which really helped. The reason why the smutty chapter is longer is because I know how disappointing it can be when a fanfic only has like 200 words of bad smut and it's over. So I took the time to kinda plan out what I wanted. It's not perfect but it's the best I've written in a while or, ever, so. I hope you liked it/the whole story. 
> 
> If I get enough feed back I may or may not make a prologe on Heather's old crush on Veronica and or a 6th part.
> 
> Anyways, hope you liked the smut and the story as a whole.


	6. Prologe (Maybe?) Chandlers Kindergarten Girlfriend (Kinda)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking back on Chandlers past in terms of who she likes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a few requests, not alot, but I still wanted to write some more, plus I needed to get my mind off things anyways. I really enjoyed writing this chapter though, I know my Heather Chandler In past chapters is kinda OOC, but maybe this will kinda explain why she's like that.

**Chapter 6/Prologe**

_**Chandlers Kindergarten Girlfriend (Kinda)** _

    _Chandler stands there wide eyed and stuttering. "I-I... what? H-how? No, not with you!" And she storms off, face as red as her whole attire._

_Heather Chandler made her way though the cafeteria, not even bothering to get a lunch, just sitting down between Heather and Heather as she laid her head down on the table._

_"Heather what's wrong?" Mac asked quietly, not wanting to draw more attention than they already get from the school._

_"Can't stop thinking... I try to focus on the class and all I can think about is stupid Veronica. Scratch that, she's smart as fuck but that doesn't make me less angry."_

_ 

 _**Heather Chandler**_ : _the little 6 year old kindergartener._

   She always wore red, and made her two closest friends wear their own corresponding colors. McNamara being Yellow, and Duke being Green. Chandler was known for bossing all the others around, and basically creating a Kindergarten version of a Heiarchy. Herself being the queen.

   All the little boys would run up to her and ask her out on a playdate but as usual, she would say no, and shoo them away.

   But that didn't mean she didn't have any particular liking to anyone. No, she knew who she liked, who she thought was cute. But it was only one person in particular. Although, there was one problem, she was all the way on the lower end of the hierarchy.

   "So Heather, who do you like like?" Duke asked McNamara as all three sat around in the middle of Heathers bedroom.

   "Um... I mean, I like Ram but he and Martha seem to be getting along pretty well..." Mac answered shyly as she played with a few strands of her hair.

   Duke just laughed, finding it amusing how Ram Sweeny would like someone like Marther Dunnstock.    "Alright, what about you, Heather?" Duke gestured towards Chandler.

   "Promise not to tell my parents? Or anyone?" Heather knew it was frowned apon to like someone of the same sex, she heard her parents talk about and judge same sex couples. Even kids her age occasionally talked about how they wouldn't know how they would handle having two dad's or two moms.

   " _Promise_." Duke and Mac said in sync. Duke was less bitchy as a 6 year old, less trying to get in Chandlers place and more looking up to her.

   "I like Veronica Sawyer..." it was bearily audible, but she knew they heard her.

   "The girl who's best friends with Martha Dunnstock??" Duke asked, honestly shocked. " _Why_?"

   "I don't know, she's _cute_ , and _nice_ , ...has pretty eyes..."

   "AWEEEE!" came from McNamara, "you two would be so _cute_!"

   Little Chandler looked down at the floor blushing furiously. She felt like she could cry right then and there.

   "Heather? You okay?" The worried voice of McNamara woke her from her deep state of thought, "yeah I'm fine, I just, I know it's still frowned upon to like someone of the same gender... if my parents find out I don't know what they'd do to me..."

   _The room was silent._

   Heather caved in and let herself cry, hugging her knees. Mac and Duke trying their best to help cheer her up.

**Eight Years Went By**

   Heather had forgotten about her little crush on Veronica after 1st grade, the year cliques were more strict. Now she's 14, a Freshman in Highschool. The year boys started getting more _handsy_ , more prone to _harassing_ any girl they saw in the hall or the street. That was life for a Highschooler. Go to school, get cat called by the jocks, awkwardly asked out constantly by the nerds. _Normal_. What wasn't normal was the feeling in her chest, the one she hadnt had since kindergarten over a girl named _Veronica Sawyer._

   Funny how 7 years go by forgetting any feelings she had for that girl, and now her heart skips a beat as she sees her walk into class, into the cafeteria, anywhere. Just seeing her made her feel like red itself, all warm inside. On a stressful day all she had to do was look at Veronica and everything would feel alright.

   "I know you like her but if you keep staring people are going to notice" the voice of Heather Duke sounded.

   Chandler sighed and dropped her head into arms, "Shut up, Heather."

   "Sorry, Heather, just trying to help you know? I mean you never know, maybe you'll find out who your soulmate will be tomorrow, if you keep this whole crush thing up you won't be able to get rid of it when that time comes." Duke's voice was exesively annoying at this moment. "I don't think that's how crushes work" Mac whispered shyly.

   She didn't want to stop this " _crush thing_ ", she wanted to _feel_ something, for once she wanted to _feel_ _loved_ by someone, someone she _loved_ back. All the jocks just wanted sex and the nerds were just, gross. When it comes down to it, she knows she isn't even attracted to boys. Boys were _rough_ and _reckless_ , they didn't care how you felt. All they cared about was sex, and when they got it, they left you all _bruised and hurt_. For Heather, every time hurt; it was _dry_ , _painful_ , sometimes she even _bled_ , but that's how Highschool was right? _painful_ , _bloody_.

   _That's how it's supposed to be._

   Heather just wished her life could be different. She wanted to be happy, _she wanted to be loved, truly loved. But she knew that wish was too big._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be writing another chapter after this, depending on how much feed back and how I end the chapter, they may end up being another after that. But no promises of more Smut because that's really hard to write >->


	7. What Happened? (The Morning After)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "September 12th 1989  
> Dear Diary,  
> Yesterday I found something out that I don't think I was supposed to know. It all just happened, Heather almost completely broke down while we were having sex, it was unexpected so I tried my best to comfort her. She's okay now, currently sleeping in my bed. Before she fell asleep she told me a little bit about her past, I can't help but feel bad for her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I know it's a short chapter again, I've been tryingnto make them atleast longer than 1K words per chapter

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**What Happened? (The Morning After)**

 

_"September 12th 1989_

_Dear Diary,_

_Yesterday I found something out that I don't think I was supposed to know. It all just happened, Heather almost completely broke down while we were having sex, it was unexpected so I tried my best to comfort her. She's okay now, currently sleeping in my bed. Before she fell asleep she told me a little bit about her past, I can't help but feel bad for her."_

_

   Heather let out a small sigh as she turned around to face Veronica, "sorry about earlier... some past memories surfaced and I-" 

   A hand rested on her cheek, "it's alright, I'm here, I'm not going to let anything happen to you okay?" Veronica's whispered words sent tears surfacing. 

   Heather nodded, smiling. 

   "When I was younger," she started, "I grew up liking this one girl... the crush lasted from kindergarten to first grade, realizing I shouldn't let myself grow attached to someone I can't love, someone my parents would scold me for liking. At the age of 10 my dad started..." Heather stoped, a small sob letting loose, "it started out as him coming into my room standing over me, and my bed, then into him actually crawling into my bed and..." She changed topic, "then a few years later, Freshman year, after ignoring everything and everyone who asked me out, feelings resurfaced. As saw her again, in my classes, my lunch period... and my parents never knew, only Heather and Heather new about this girl." She let out a small teary laugh, "bet you can't guess who it was." 

   Veronica just starred in awe, listening and going over every word before answering, "I doubt it was me, so many other girls are way more good looking than me, plus you're like the most beautiful person I've ever seen" 

   Heather laughed lightly before sniffling, "for such a smart girl, you couldn't be anymore wrong." 

   Confused Veronica cocked a brow. The only answer she got was a small peck on the lips.

_

   For a while they laid there looking at eachother, _smiling_ , it wasn't awkward 'ither. Veronica had gotten the hint on who the "girl" was, it being her all along. 

   Heather was now asleep, her breathing slow and calm without choked sobs. While she could Veronica got up puting on a long baggy shirt and took out her journal, writing what she could before the other woke up. Stopping midway she looked up, smiling as she watched Heather sleep soundly, the girl even had a huge smile on her face. 

_I wonder what she's dreaming about..._

   She just giggled to herself and went back to writing. To Veronica it was pretty surprising someone like Heather Chandler would even like her at all none the less since kindergarten. Not that Veronica thought she was unattractive or undesirable, no, she's been asked out many time before, albeit not as much as Heather but still a few. In example, there was that one guy, Jason Dean, or JD as he said he liked to be called. The constant flirting, he never seemed to get a clue that she wasn't interested. Yeah he was cute but a little too edgy for her. Besides, she just wanted to save a relationship for whoever her soulmate ended up being. That was Heather Chandler. _Heather Chandler, Veronica Sawyer's girlfriend_. That has a nice ring to it. She saved her future for her soulmate, but she never expected the person she would truly love to be Heather Chandler of all people. In the end though, it was nice.

   Maybe someday her and Heather could come out together, change the school around and make it _beautiful_ , a place to feel safe and not worry about who you're with, soulmates or not. 

   No, she couldn't do that... Veronica couldn't do that because she knew what everyone would say, she knew Heather's parents wouldn't take it well at all. She knew her mom wouldn't accept it going by how she reacted to the call from school. She didn't want Heather, _her_ Heather, to go though anything her Father might have instore for her, dispite them being away most of the time, she couldnt risk it. Just that alone gives her the reason why she can't let anyone besides the two other Heathers know about them, someone would tell the school staff and it would get back to both families. 

   With a small sigh Veronica got back up, pulling out another shirt for Heather if she happened to wake up earlier than her, and crawled back into bed before turning off the light on the night stand. She pulled the covers over the two of them, and wow for being known as a cold hearted bitch, Heather sure was warm. Like that perfect distance from a bon-fire kind of warm. The kind of warm that just made you wanna snuggle closer, so she did. Beginning to fall asleep, Veronica smiled, _it'll all be okay tomorrow_.

_

   Waking up, Veronica yawned, holding on tighter to Heather before pushing up to rest on her left elbow, leaning over to the others ear, "mornin babe." 

   The other just groaned in response, she's never been a morning person. 

   "Come on Heather you've been asleep since like.... eight in the evening or something, it's almost twelve o'clock." 

   No response.

   If Veronica couldn't wake her up with just words, maybe something a little more will get her up. So she settled for moving Heather's hair from her shoulder to lean down and kiss and nip at her neck, this caused Heather to finally move and turn to face her; pulling her in for a kiss. Veronica felt her smile into the kiss before pulling away. 

   "What you gunna try and fuck me out of bed?" She asked with a laugh. 

   "Nope, just wanted to get your attention. now," Veronica sat up and took Heather's hand pulling her lightly, "Come on get up, we have to get to school."

   She groaned in response, "Fine." Heather got up and off the bed, "guess we should." 

   With a peck on the cheek Veronica began getting dressed, looking over to Heather who just watched.

   "Wait, do you need something to wear? Um... I can see if I have anything red in here." Veronica began searching through her shirts, the only red clothing item she owned was a large t-shirt. 

   "This is all I got."

   "Fuck red for today, I can't wear what I wore yesterday, and I am not going to school in that." Heather walked over to the closet, and skimmed over her options. "Ill go with this outfit then" She had settled for a plaid purple skirt and a solid purple overcoat for color, the rest being a white button up shirt, tights and knee high socks. Last but not least being her brooch, the only hint of red out of the whole thing. She looked stunning. Veronica couldn't even take her eyes off of her, purple looked _really_ good on Heather.

   "Don't know about the color but, I think this should be alright, what you think babe?"

   "Looks great," Veronica swallowed, the blush heating up her face more and more by the second. "You should wear that color more often." 

_Shit. I shouldn't have said that._

   Heather just smirked and left with a wink out the the door. "Come on Ronnie we don't have all morning~" 

   So she followed, without a word, just put on her bag, took Heather's hand and followed, still thinking about how great Heather looked in a color so close to hers, but still so close to the original. 

 _Red and Blue, what an interesting combination_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys can reach me on my Tumblr btw, at TheDreamer240.tumblr :3


	8. Back To School (In Pitch Black Darkness)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> September 12th 1989
> 
> Dear Diary, 
> 
> things didn't go as expected when got to school today, Well, it did but, not to this extent.
> 
> She's in a Comatose... and it's all my fault...
> 
> ~Heather Chandler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There maybe ilistrations in the future, they will be added to past chapters aswell, so be sure to look back and check next update!
> 
> (Also there is an illustration for this one attached to this part, it is very suggestive so, little warning)

**CHAPTER 8**

**Back To School (In Pitch Black Darkness)**

 

_September 12th 1989_

_Dear Diary,_

_things didn't go as expected when got to school today, Well, it did but, not to this extent._

_She's in a Comatose... and it's all my fault..._

_~Heather Chandler_

_

   Walking through the doors of the school, Heather Chandler by her side.

   Veronica never expected this, yeah people stare at her and Chandler all the time, they were popular. But the looks they were getting felt hostile. "Is it just me or does everyone seem to be a little off today?" 

   Heather just shrugged, walking to her locker. 

   "Heather!" Veronica pulled her back by the arm, "any ideas on what this might be about?" Veronica was worried, it felt as if the whole school was trying to burn holes in her by staring at her long enough, at this point it felt as if that might work. Maybe someone found some evidence that they were dating? But how? They only held hands and kisses in private, they haven't even been dating long nor have they really had the time to go out on any special dates. 

   "What Veronica? People stare at us all the time, were popular, people fear us. Now I'm going to my locker, meet you in the bathroom before 3rd period, with Heather and Heather as usual" 

   Veronica alowed herself to just sigh and nod, "okay, just, message me if you need to talk to me before hand, if anything happens." 

   Heather didn't even acknowledge what she said, just walking away. 

    _Jesus, I know we can't make things obvious here in school but she could atleast time down the bitchyness._

   Walking to her first period class Veronica still felt all the eyes on her back, there were still people going on about their business, but the ones who stared just made her want to the nearest bathroom just to get away from them. But that isn't important right now, right now she needed to figure out what was going on. 

   Veronica steped into the class room, taking her seat before taking out her notebooks. _Alright she could do this._

   Kurt and Ram stepped up from behind her, slamming a hand on the desk to get her attention. 

   "So how is it?" Ram asked.

   Veronica looked up at them with confusion, "How is what?" 

    _Knuckes cracked._

   "Sleeping with you're girlfriend you dyke! Now answer the question!" 

   Veronica stood up, hands raised, "Wait, wait, wait, what? Heather is not my girlfriend!"

   "So it's true" Kurt smirked, that picture isn't photoshopped.

   "What picture?" She's stunned, something went around the school. Someone took a picture of Veronica and Heather and now it's proven to the school that they're together. Who couldnhave done this she didn't know, she couldn't think at all. 

   A photo was planted in front of her, it was of her and Heather Chandler, Chandler was sitting on her lap, head reading on Veronica's shoulder, her mouth open as if gasping for air. Both of them were naked in what appeared to be Veronica's room, sitting on her bed. The bottom of the photo had a message " _Proof She's a Dyke ~Courtney_ " 

 

([Art of photo](https://fandoms-are-deadly.tumblr.com/image/159321927946))

 

   "What the fuck?" That wasn't right, that was just sick, an invasion of privacy. 

   So she tried to run, only to be pulled back by Ram, spun around and thrown against the wall, hitting my head in the process. 

    _Jesus fuck, what do they want from me!_

   Feeling the back of her head it felt hot and sticky. Pulling her hand back to look at it, her fingers were red, covered in blood, _shit_.

   Before she could do anything else, a kick to the stomach kept her down, she couldn't breath as she coughed. A hand now gripped at her throat, pulling her up untill her feet couldn't even touch the ground. The hand keeping her against the wall gripped tighter against her throat. She took a look around the room at the people there, all staring at her with that look, some of humor, some of awe, and others seemed to be smiling as they watched Kurt and Ram throw a punch to her stomach. 

  _And another._

_And another._

   Punch after punch she felt the world closing in on her, every time she coughed up more blood. It just kept closing in:

    _Untill complete darkness._

_

   For Heather things seemed to be going pretty well so far, yeah she noticed the stares but that wasn't new, she was the queen of the school. Her trip to her locker was smooth, no guys trying to hit on her, no girls asking to be her friend, a little unusual but nothing to worry about. 

   But it was when she passed one of the class rooms she realized today wouldn't be normal. Tears swelled in her eyes, daring to fall. But seeing her Veronica on the ground unconscious in their Homeroom with Kurt and Ram standing over her sent her fuming. 

   "What The fuck did you two do!" She screamed at them, pushing them out of the way as she kneeled down to check Veronica, her head was bleeding, she had blood trailingnfrom her nose to her upper lip and stained on her button up. 

   "Sad about you're little girlfriend? Might happen to you too if you don't run."

   So she did, she ran out of the class room and to the bathrooms, locking herself in the stall all the way on the end. Tears seemed to be endless as she sat there. This was her fault, if she just hadn't kiss her at all, if she just hadn't touched her the glow wouldn't have happened. _None of this would have happened!_

   A knock on the stall distracted her from her thoughts. "Hello?" 

   The voice was familiar, soft and kind, it was Heather McNamara. "Yeah... d-dont worry about me I'm fine," she needed to tell her about Veronica, what they did to her. "Veronica needs help, I panicked when I saw her like that I-I-"

   "What happened?? Oh my god is she okay? Heather let me in." 

   She did, she opened the door to the stall to let Mac in, only to be hugged immediately. Hugging back she sobbed, choking on her words, "they- they h-hurt her," sniffle, "she's in her homeroom, on the floor unconscious because of g-goddamn Kurt and Ram!"

   Chandler pulled away, "we have to help her, somehow." 

   "I'll get the principle, you call 911, if she was knocked unconscious, it's a possibility it may actually be a comatose, that is depending on what happened." 

   Chandler nodded pulling out her phone and running for the room again. 

   Looking down at her phone she typed in the 3 numbers.

    _911_.

   " _911 what's your emergency?_ " Came a calm feminine voice.

   "Um, My name is Heather Chandler, my g- my friend, was being pushed around by these two Jocks, and she's unconscious on the floor of the homeroom. No one seemed go care, I just- I walked in on it, I don't know how long she's been out but they threatened to hurt me two I'd I didn't leave I- please help." Tears seemed to come as they pleased, streaming down her face as she spoke. 

   " _Where are you right now?_ " 

   "I, um, Westerburg Highschool." 

   " _Do you know the name of the students who did this?_ " 

   "Kurt and Ram" 

   " _Last names_ " 

   Heather began to pace around, passing lockers over and over. 

   "Kurt Kelly and Ram Sweeny." 

   " _You said she was unconscious correct_?"

   "Yes as far as I could tell."

    _"I'll send an ambulence and police down now be sire to stand by the front of the school to show them where she is, alright?_ " 

   Heather nodded as she said okay and hung up, running for the door to the front of the school. _This wasn't supposed to happen, this is all her fault, none of this had to happen!_


	9. Comatose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "September 13th, 1989
> 
> Dear Diary,
> 
> I don't normally write in diaries at all but I thought I'd give it a try. Veronica is currently in the Hospital, she's doing fine, doctors said she'd be up by next week. Let's just hope their right.
> 
> ~Heather Chandler"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a little Homestuck refrence, see if you can spot it! (Also a Hasely Lyric refrence)
> 
> Also this is like 1,630 words so degfenitly more than I usually write xD

**CHAPTER NINE**

**Comatose**

 

   Heather waited by the front of the school for the police and ambulance to arrive, it felt like hours could have passed by, but she knew that wasn't the case. Lifting her head up from her knees, she was greeted with the face of Jason Dean, "So the rumors are true." 

   She rested her head back down before mumbling, "What rumors..."

   "You and Veronica, there's a picture going around of the two of you," he lit a cigarette before continuing, "you two in Veronica's bed." 

   pushing herself up off the ground, she barely sizised up the edgy emo kid, "You have _got_ to be joking, even if we _did_ do something like that how the _hell_ would someone manage to get a picture of it!"

   Jason let out a small chuckle, "I never said it was of you two having sex, guess that just proves it more. Anyways, I came to offer some assistance, I've liked Veronica for a while now, but I'm not one to break up a pair. So, I thought I might ask if you'd like me to take care of ol' Kurt and Ram." 

   Heather let out a small huff, "I'll think about your offer, as of now all I care about is Veronica and her well being." Looking off behind JD she spotted the Ambulence, walking towards it so they'd know where to stop. "Now get lost." 

   With a shrug JD turned around to enter the school.

   "You the girl who called in the emergency?" A tall man in an EMS uniform asked. 

   Heather nodded, "yes, please she needs help I- I haven't been there to check up on her, I would have, that is if they hadn't threatened to beat me up aswell." She may have lost her reputation for being the Demon Queen of the school, but she wouldn't let them hurt the one person she could be herself around. 

   Two officers, one an older man, the other seemed to be a younger woman in her earily twenties, followed behind her and the man from the ambulance as she lead them to the room. She couldn't slow down she had to get them there as soon as she could, so she _ran_ , ran down the halls till her mind finally caught up to her. 

   Time seemed to finally slow down as she stopped at the door, seeing Veronica's body again, _unconscious_. It seemed _endless_ as the officers handcuffed Kurt and Ram to take them and charge their parents with some fine or put them in the Juvinile Detention Center for assult. _They'd probably only get a week._

   They let Heather ride in the ambulance to the hospital, looking over at the seemingly dead body of Veronica Sawyer made her want to burst into tears in some corner of darkest part of the universe. Maybe that emo trench coat kid could let her steal some spot in that dark coat of his.

   Arriving at the Hospital, Heather made sure she

wrote down the room number the secretary gave her for her next visit. Pulling out her phone she called Veronica's father, the seemingly nicer of the two parents. 

   "Hello? Is this Mr. Sawyer?" 

   " _Hello, uh, yes who is this?_ "

   "This Heather, Heather Chandler." Her voice started to tremble. 

   " _You sound worried is everything alright?_ " 

   "No, um, Veronica she's- she's in a comatose..." 

   The line was silent for a moment before he spoke back up, " _what- do you know what happened? Why it happened?_ "

   Panicking Heather told a half lie, "um, not exactly, all I know is that Kurt and Ram came up to Veronica in class and-" she couldn't even bring herself to talk about it.

   " _And?_ "

   She steddied her breath, "I- I can't talk about it, I mean, I can, but words-- they won't form." Heather let out a choked sob as they came rushing by with Veronica in the mobile bed.

   " _It's alright, I understand, I'll just ask them when I come visit her, what hospital?_ " 

   Heather paused for a moment to collect herself again, "Sheerwood General Hospital, the room is C-413, I don't know exactly when visiting hours are but I'm here with her now, out side of the room, they still need to set up a few things." 

   " _Alright, I'll stop for a visit tomorrow then, thank you for letting me know, and thank you for looking after my daughter._ " 

   She smiled at that, proud she could make atleast one of Veronica's parents happy that she was friends with their daughter. They may be more than friends but they don't have to know that yet. 

   "No Problem..."

   A few minures passed by and Heather stepped into the room, they had her wait out side while they set everything up.

   They had cleaned up all the blood that had been from both a busted lip and broken nose. She was swaddled in warm blankets and had a cold damp rag on her forehead to keep her from gaining a fever. She looked terrible, still absolutely beautiful, but beaten up and in a comatose was not how Chandler wanted to see her. She wanted to see the _nerdy_ Veronica who always loved to read and always did her work, the _sweet_ Veronica who cared about what happened to her in any way, and the Veronica who gave her the chance to feel _loved_ , and shows she cares for her, and didn't leave her when she cried durring their first time. She didn't _care_ what other people thought anymore, she found her soulmate, she found someone who made her _**Red**_ horrible life run into some grand, beautiful: **_lilac sky_** , dotted with small, thin, fluffy clouds. And she knew that she made Veronica's **_Blue_** lonely life into something greater, something more _meaningful_. 

   She held onto Veronicas hand tightly, "I'm so sorry... this was all my fault, if I just, had I just waited to talk to you after school or not even talked to you at all none of this would have happened. I'd still be the popular girl, head over heels for a nerd, and you, an oblivious smart girl who, just like the rest of the school, has no idea that the Demon Queen of the school has a thing for her." 

   Heather got up, still holding Veronica's hand in hers, only yhis time she was more gental.

   "Anyways, I have to get going before my parents finally notice I'm missing. I'll visit you tomorrow. Okay?" Leaning down Heather lifted the rag, placing a kiss on Veronica's forehead before setting it back down and walking out.

_

_"September 13th, 1989_

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't normally write in diaries at all but I thought I'd give it a try. Veronica is currently in the Hospital, she's doing fine, doctors said she'd be up by next week. Let's just hope their right._

_~Heather Chandler"_

_

**_The Thoughts of Veronica Sawyer_ **

 

  She couldn't move, couldn't see, the only thing that seemed stick around was her hearing and her thoughts. She heard kids chatting around her, some even laughing. Was she dead? The last thing she can remember was being beaten up by Kurt and Ram, and coughing up blood as she was punched in the stomach before her vision seemed to leave. 

   Minutes after everything went black Veronica heard a familiar voice: _"What the fuck did you do?!"_

   She was here to help her, Veronica had hope she was still alive and Chandler would help her, that is untill Ram threatened her and she heard the fast clack of flats on the hard cement floor.

   It seemed to be hours before she felt people lift her up, she heard a feminine voice, not Heathers, yell at the students to stay back. She heard the sound of closing handcuffs, and she was out the door after being placed on a suprsingly comfortable thing, not exactly sure what it was but it was nice compared to the floor.

   The ride was silent aside from the beeping of a heart rate monitor and the occasional sniffling. 

   It took about 30 minutes from what she could tell before they moved her into some place warm. But that might just be the blankets they seemingly padded her with. Still moving she heard someone talking, someone familiar, but she couldn't quite put a name on it since it was so faint. 

   Finally at a stop she felt someone next to her grab her hand and hold it tight. This she recognized instantly. If she had the ability she would smile. But, expressions seemed useless. All she could do was listen as Heather spoke: 

   ""I'm so sorry... this was all my fault,"

_No it's not! It's not your fault!_

   "if I just, had I just waited to talk to you after school or not even talked to you at all none of this would have happened."

_Yeah sure but I wouldn't have ever met you!_

   I'd still be the popular girl, head over heels for a nerd, and you, an oblivious smart girl who, just like the rest of the school, has no idea that the Demon Queen of the school has a thing for her."

  _I would never want to go back to not knowing you! None of this was your doing you aren't the one who put me in a coma! If I could just wake up from this damn thing Id let you know, let you know I'm fine. Yeah I may have a few broken ribs and a bruised stomach and face but I'm fine!_

   "Anyways, I have to get going before my parents finally notice I'm missing. I'll visit you tomorrow. Okay?"

_I can't even give a response back..._

   Veronica felt the cold damn day loft before pair of lips touched to her forehead. 

_I love you..._

   Then she left.


	10. Amnesia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girl seemed exited, but, who is she? All she can remember is darkness...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, had no writing motivation at the time.

**CHAPTER TEN**

**Amnesia**

   It's been a week and Veronica is finally opening her eyes, a flash of red in the corner of her eye. _Why is my mouth so dry?_ "Hello?" A girl ran to her side at the question. "Yes! Veronica you're finally awake!" 

   Veronica, that's much be her name. 

   The girl seemed exited, but, who is she? All she can remember is darkness. 

   "It's been two weeks! I thought you would never wake up. I um, I brought you some gifts!" The red clad girl went back to the other side of the room for fetch a few items. 

   One being a neat brown book what looked like, might be a fountain pen, and a bouquet of flowers. Specifically Blue Hydrangea's. They were absolutely beautiful. 

   "I hate to ruin the moment but, _who are you?"_

   The smile on the girls face melted onto a pout. A pout that seemed oddly familiar. But, she _couldn't_ place her finger on it. 

   "I'm, it's Heather, Heather Chandler! I'm your soulmate! We experienced the Glow together! _Please_..." tears began to fall down the side of her cheeks, leaving a stain of makeup in its wake. 

   "I'm sorry... but, I don't remember..."

   That's when lips were on her's, _soft, and sweet, so familiar_. Yet the memory felt so far away. Teeth nipped lightly at her bottom lip causing her gasp, alowing Heather to push things a little further. It felt like a reflex, the memory slowly sliding _closer, and closer_ as they kissed. It was _slow, and suttle_ , like she didn't want to scare her away. When the kiss broke Veronica found herself missing the _sweetness_ that was Chandler's lips. 

   "Heather? Was it?" 

   The girl nodded.

   "I'll try my best to remember... right now nothing seems to be coming back right away..."

   "Okay... well, I'll be right here with you... McNamara and Duke are on their way. They're friends of ours, me and them all have the same name but, I don't want to confuse you too much."

   Veronica nods, "everything sounds and feels so _familiar_..." taking in a deep breath, she continues, "like I know I should remember these names but I don't remember _anything_ about them or _why_ I known them..." 

   Heather takes her hand, again, another _familiar feeling_ , but at the same time she can only see this as the first time they ever held hands, but something more.

_

   Hours passed before Duke and McNamara made a visit, both seemed saddened by the news of her current state.

   "Veronica..." the yellow-clad girl started, "um... do you remember my name?" 

   "Yeah, um, Chandler told me, but, I don't know which of you is which Heather." Veronica gestured to both the Green and Yellow Heathers infrount of her.

   The green one steped up first, "Well um, I'm Duke, Heather Duke obviously." 

   Veronica nodded. "So, you must be McNamara?"

   With a saddened look Mac nodded in reply.

   "I'm so sorry I don't remember any of you..." 

   "It's quite alright Ronnie, things happen, and it just seems that the thing that happened was you losing your memory" Chandler spoke up, squeezing her hand tighter.

   A nurse steped in, "sorry girls but Visiting hours are over. You may stay," she pointed at Chandler, "since you're the closest to her, we will get you a pillow and a blanket later but for now you two can have your time to catch up." The nurse left with a smile before the other two left. 

   "Looks like it's just me and you for the rest of the night." Heather smiled as she rested her head on Veronica's stomach. Veronica smiled back, a natural instinct.

   Veronica spent her time listening to Heather rant and talk about things she missed, and how their glow happened. The best one was their first time. How Heather almost broke down, but Veronica was sweet enough to comfort her. She spent her time listening for hours untill the both of them dosed off. 

_

   JD didn't want to ruin a soulmateship, but, he did want to ruin the two jocks that hurt Veronica. The two fuck heads who almost killed her. "So what's it gunna be?" He asked Kurt, currently scared in his wet pants as a gun was pointed at him. 

   "What do you want from me!"

   JD chuckled, "I want to know why you did it! Why did you and Ram hurt her!" He cocked the gun back.

   "She was a dyke-" **_BANG!_**

   Kurts body lay dying on the ground. Blood oozing from his chest. "That's what you get for almost _killing_ Veronica..."

   Walking back Jason heard the sirens of policemen on duty, they probably heard the gunshot. But that doesn't matter, one jock down another to go. 

   Putting away his gun he walked calmly. 

   "YOU! Did you hear the gunshot?!" An ignorant officer asked.

   JD just pointed in the direction of Kurt before he kept moving on. 

   The next day it was announced on the news that Kurt was found dead in the woods behind the school. A note left at his side explaining how he could not live a life knowing he would never be accepted as a gay man.

   No one expected it, but the school seemed more... _tolerent_. As if something told them that they were the cause of it. But not everyone got the message, no, most people still picked on and bullied lgbt kids in the school. What else was new. 

   Atleast some people had a change of heart. 

   Right now the Heathers were worried about how Veronica would get back into school. 

   Chandler still at Veronicas Side as she told her new things every night to jog her memories. Making sure to kiss her as much as she could. Hoping some say the memory of them that night would come back and she would remember how they met, and why they were together. Chandler wanted nothing more than to give Veronica her memory of it all, how much love she felt, and how much she wanted to feel that again. She wanted nothing more than to specifically pull that memory out and show it her, something, anything. But that wasn't possible, amnesia was so **_complicated!_** And Chandler hated everything about it. 

   So she messaged him, the emo kid who offered her a form of vengeance, _Jason Dean._

    **Chandler:** _hey, kid._

    **Emoboi:** _You considered my offer?_

    **Chandler:** _yes, do it, Veronica remembers nothing of what we went through because of them... I need them gone. Please..._

    **Emoboi:** _The Demon Queen of Westerburg High, begging me? The emo kid of the school? The lower class?_

    **Chandler:** _JUST DO IT DIPSHIT!_

    **Emoboi:** _Okay Okay, it'll be done by tomorrow, gotta run some errands first._

    **Chandler:** _Thank you... btw..._

    **Emoboi:** _No problem_.

   That's how it started. The next day Kurt was dead, the day after that it was Ram, found in a pool of his own blood with a note: 

    _Dear world,_

_I can't go on knowing my love is dead, I had to hide behind a mask of alcohol, girls, and Letterman jackets, but in heaven I won't have to do that_

_~Ram Sweeney_

   Duke and McNamara questioned it, but Chandler knew exactly why and how it happened. _Jason Dean_. The emo kid of the school, Killed both Ram Sweeney and Kurt Kelly. Killed them in cold blood, almost cold, he had his reason, just as Chandler had hers to tell him when to do it. 

   The day after the funeral for the two jocks, Veronicas mother came in. 

   "How is she?" She asked, arms crossed nervously. 

   Chandler looked up, looking to Veronica before she looked over at said girls mother. "She's asleep right now but I've been doing my best to try and regain her memory..." She sighs before letting her rest back down on Veronicas stomach, "she doesn't even remember our glow..." the words were strained and soft, but Veronica's mom heard it. 

   Frowning slightly she took a step forward, resting a hand on Heather's, waiting for her to look up before smiling. "Before I wasn't too keen on same sex relationships but, you two were made for eachother... just- just take care of her, okay?" 

   Chandler nodded, " _ofcorse_."

   Smiling back slightly Heather watched as Veronica's mother left the room. 

   " _Thank you..._ " She whispered to nothing.


	11. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dear Diary,
> 
> So apparently in the life I no longer remember I did entries like this one. So I am starting a new Diary, the older ones seems to foreign to write in. Here I am, out of the hospital, the first memories of my new life I suppose. Although I have heard it is possible to retrieve my memories, god I hope that is true."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out DNAcat's fics my dudes!!!  
> They're a really good friend of mine who helped me get a few ideas for future chapters (since the nptes i had were so out of date). So, THANK YOU MY DUDE!!!

** CHAPTER ELEVEN **

**_Recovery_ **

_"Dear Diary,_

_So apparently in the life I no longer remember I did entries like this one. So I am starting a new Diary, the older ones seems to foreign to write in. Here I am, out of the hospital, the first memories of my new life I suppose. Although I have heard it is possible to retrieve my memories, god I hope that is true."_

 

* * *

 

 

   Chandler stood by Veronica's Side as she helped her out of the bed, funny how people with amnesia can forget thins like their name and their parents but, remember things like the word amnesia itself, and even remember things like standing and walking. You would think someone who forgets every moment of their life to forget things like that. 

   Veronica is wobbly at first from being bed ridden for so long, almost a whole month to be exact, but after helping her up and regain her strength, shes walking like didn't forget a single thing of her life. Heather wishes the memory of her and Veronica's first time and their glow would come back to her just as easily, but that would take more time than this. It would take at least half a year to regain most of her missing memories with intensive therapy. And while the chance is small, there is that sliver of chance she wont even remember it at all. The memory of that warm purple light that filled the school bathroom. Thoughts drifting off Heather wondered if other people had experienced their glow in that very bathroom. _No that's definitely a stupid thought. The worst._ The thought was then pushed back behind with all the other stupid thoughts she had over the course of the day. 

   "You alright?" she asked as she lifted Veronica up again. 

   "Yeah, I think I got it, just- just weak from being in the bed for so long" 

   Heather nodded, letting go and standing by only if she needed the help. Veronica slowly made her way up, standing up straight as she attempted to walk forward. Smiling, Veronica had successfully placed her foot in-front of her, pushing forward before moving the other. "I'm doing it!" she let out that dorky laugh she always made, especially in times of finding her own dorky jokes funny. "I'm walking again!"

   Smiling Chandler took Veronica's hand in hers, "I told you you could do it."

   She smiled back, "I know." That smile had taken her breath away for so long. 

 

* * *

 

      The next day Chandler and Duke came for a visit, Chandler had two books in her hand. One of the books was new, the other looked worn, used, like someone had used it for a while. "What are those?" she asked, genuinely curious. 

   Heather smiled softly before handing the journals over to her. 

   Duke was the first to speak up, "the older one was your old Diary, from before you lost your memory, the newer looking one is from us, we wrote a few notes in there for you, but we thought it might help. Maybe, maybe you could write down any thoughts you might have." There was a glint of sorrow in dukes eyes, her usual medium green eyes looked dark as she masked it with a smile. 

   Veronica looked at the older journal, setting down the new one.

  _Maybe if I read through some of these... maybe this really will help with my memory..._

  Flipping though the rough pages she landed on a more recent entry. It was a bout a few weeks old at least. 

 

* * *

" _September_ _1st, 1989,_

_Dear Diary,_

_First day of senior year and my quest to find my Soulmate still has yet to end, I just hope it isn't one of those dirty Jocks or anyone of the sort. Let's just say, I hope it's someone I can get along with at least_ "

 

* * *

   This must have been before the glow with Heather Chandler. Veronica flipped forward a couple pages. 

 

* * *

_"September 7th, 1989._

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been a week since Senior Year began. Heather and I got along pretty well yesterday. We played Hookie and left the school early to hang out and get to know each other a bit more."_

_"You know? It's quite nice being the one to see a different side of Heather. Granted, she can still be sassy and a bit of a bitch, but not quite as much as she can be to other students. I just wish this week would go faster so I could stop thinking about how much I want to kiss her without feeling like it's too soon."_

 

* * *

 

 

   Veronica ran her thumb across the page. It felt all familiar, yet she just couldn't pull the memory forward. So she read on. 

__

* * *

 

 

_"September_ _12th 1989_

_Dear Diary,_

_Yesterday_ _I_ _found_ _something out that_ _I_ _don't_ _think_ _I_ _was_ _supposed_ _to know. It all just happened, Heather almost completely broke down while we were having sex, it_ _was_ _unexpected_ _so_ _I_ _tried my best to_ _comfort_ _her._ _She's_ _okay_ _now_ , _currently sleeping_ in _my_ _bed. Before she fell_ _asleep_ she told me a little bit about her past, _I_ _can't_ _help but feel_ _bad_ _for her."_

__

* * *

 

 

   Then the Next...

* * *

 

 

_"September 12th 1989_

_Dear Diary,_

_things_ _didn't_ _go_ _as expected when got to school today, Well, it did but, not to this extent._

_She's in a Comatose... and it's all my fault..._

_~_ _Heather_ _Chandler_ "

__

* * *

 

 

   While she couldn't remember anything that happened that may have lead to this entry from heather, tears seemed to come down on their own accord. She looked over at both of the Heathers, then settling her eyes on Chandlers, "Never blame yourself for this... none of this was your fault..." Heather nodded unable to say anything, words didn't seem to come to her. Veronica smiled at her before turning the page and reading on. 

* * *

 

 

_"September 13th, 1989_

_Dear Diary,_

_I_ _don't_ _normally_ _write_ _in_ _diaries_ _at all but_ _I_ _thought_ _I'd_ _give_ _it a try._ _Veronica_ _is_ _currently_ _in the_ _Hospital_ _,_ _she's_ _doing fine, doctors_ _said_ _she'd_ _be_ _up_ _by_ _next week._ _Let's_ _just_ _hope their right._

_~Heather Chandler"_  
  


* * *

 

 

   The last one made the constant ache in her head arise up from being completely tolerable to down right painful. 

 

* * *

 

 

_"September 27th 1989,_

_Dear Diary,_

_Chandler here again, Veronica... you may or may not be reading this now, but I love you... I missed you, I know there is a big chance you will be able to get your memory back, but I cant help but wonder if you'll ever remember that day we met... that day i kissed you when you first woke up, it seemed like you remembered everything, like everything was normal..."_

__

* * *

 

 

   Veronica looked back at Chandler.

  _"Veronica... Do- Do you remember anything about our glow?"_

 

* * *

 

 

**_ (Big thanks to my friend DNAcat on AO3 for helping me get some ideas for upcoming chapters since my older notes and ideas for the chapters were way out of date.) _ **


	12. Remember...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "September 30th 1989, 
> 
> Dear Diary,
> 
> Finally know today's date.  Anyhow, we have been working on regaining my memory, so far we have a few child hood memories and things that took place before mine and Chandler Glow. The knowledge of the event happening is there, but it just never feels like it actually happened to me. I hope someday it will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I consistently made llustrations for a fic. I just had a really good art week I guess.

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

**_Remember..._ **

_"September 30th 1989,_

_Dear Diary,_

_Finally know today's date.  Anyhow, we have been working on regaining my memory, so far we have a few child hood memories and things that took place before mine and Chandler Glow. The knowledge of the event happening is there, but it just never feels like it actually happened to me. I hope someday it will."_

_

    ** _" Veronica... Do- Do you remember anything about our glow?"_**

   Looking down at the foot of her bed Veronica shook her head, "...no... I'm sorry..."

   Duke spoke up, "We still haven't finished trying to recover her memories, it might happen eventually. Maybe if we try and focus on those specific memories, we can make sure those are the memories we get back for her." 

  _"I guess we have to wait and find out."_

   _

   Veronica walked into the clinical building, this place could help her, they specialize in memories and thoughts. She was greeted by a man in a all white suit, even the tie was a sterling white. "Nice to meet you, you are Veronica Sawyer correct? on time for your scheduled appointment?"

  _She nodded_. 

   "Follow me, and well get started in just a moment" the man then began walking down to a large hallway, the is, before turning into a room. "Just come lay down on this right here." He patted on a comfy brown bench. So, she did, she took a seat, laid down, and closed her eyes for a moment. _**Then everything went black.**_

  _A room stood in front of her, **it felt safe** , like it was telling her how safe it was. **She walked towards it.**_

 

_Stepping into the room, Veronica noted her surroundings, the room was... **familiar**. The bed was blue, placed in the center of the room, a small TV in front of it. Before she could think of anything more a hand was placed on her shoulder. Startled, she wiped around. _

_"Hey, its just me." It was Heather Chandler, a smile on her face, one that was **kind and genuine.** She felt her chest grow hot, hotter than boiling water spilling on you from being too clumsy to cook. Her senses filled with a **Red and Blue glow** , no, a **Purple glow.** Veronica lifted her arms as she looked down at the light, trying to grasp it, **make the burning stop,** but it just kept growing, and growing. **Growing so hot she felt like she would melt.**_

 

 _Memories felt so far away like they were miles away, yet so close that she could **touch them,** but every time she would reach for them they would burn her hands. **But she kept trying.** She kept reaching and reaching till she could **finally** grab it and hold onto it, **pain aside.** She felt like her body was going to **disintegrate**  but, **she couldn't let go,** she wanted what ever life she had before to come back. She wanted to remember the Purple glow that she had been told so much about. **The mix of her Blue on Chandlers Red.** As she held on the heat just got **hotter and hotter** like she was standing on the surface of the sun it kept growing, swallow_ ing _her in the rays of light and heat-_

  **_Then it stopped._**

    _The world suddenly felt cold, freezing, slowly becoming warm like a nice sunny spring morning._

   She woke up, she found herself back in the room with the man in the pure white suit. But something was different, some thing felt new, she no longer felt empty... she... she _Remembered_.  

   "So, Miss Sawyer?" the man interrupted her thoughts. 

   Veronica looked up at him in response.

   "What is today's date?" he asked calmly.

   "Um, October 1st, 1989." her answer was slow, calculated, worried she might mess up. 

   "Birth date?"

   "October... October 29th... 1971" it just came to her, it had always been there, it never left, it just needed to be retrieved. 

   "Height."

   "Five foot three."

   The man nodded. 

   "And what do you remember? still any gaps?" he pulled out another paper aside from the chart he seemed to be looking at as he asked me those questions. 

   "Definitely still some gaps... but..." she couldn't explain it. 

   "But?"

   Veronica met the mans gaze, his eyes were a crisp electric blue. She continued, "I think I remember the glow... my relationship with Heather... Heather Chandler" 

   "What exactly do you remember about it?" He began scribbling on the paper he picked up earlier. Most likely notes about her answers. 

   "I remember how warm it felt, how great that warm glow was, the colors of out souls mixing. Red on Blue... a wonderful, exhilarating Purple... but I also remember the horror I went through with Kurt and Ram... how painful it was... I could taste blood coming up from the punches to my stomach. I had hit my head on the wall after they threw my against it. Ram mad me by the neck... my feet weren't even on the ground anymore..." She could go on forever but it was all too much, her head began to ache, it felt like her brain was banging on her skull from the inside. Tears flowed as she fell to her knees of the bench in harsh scream. Her hands were tangled in her hair in attempt to stop the pain.  It seemed like any time she tried to think or move it would get worse and worse, it wouldn't stop.  She felt hands grab at her and try to pick her up and help but it just made it worse, its felt like gravity was crushing in her skull. 

 

   Next thing she knew, it was only a dull ache. She was laying back in her hospital bed, Chandler right next to her. Looking over at her she had a worried look on her face,  standing up to grab her in a big hug, "oh my god, babe are you okay?!" 

   Veronica nodded, tears surfacing as she felt the realization, she remembered everything... she remembers the glow... "I missed you..."

   Heather smiles again, that same smile she saw in the dream. 

   "Did they tell you if they figured out what happened when I collapsed in pain? Why My head hurt so much?"

   Chandlers warm hands took her cold ones, and nodded, "It was just that your brain had so much to process all at once when regaining the memories, they said it should be okay. Just update them the next time you go to see your counselor. 

  "Alright, I will be sure to do that." Veronica smiled, leaning in to give her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek before moving to her lips, both smiling so wide it should have been awkward. But the both of them were just so happy for things to go back to normal that couldn't bring themselves to care.

_"October 1st 1989,_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I can finally say that I have my memories back. I know they will never be exact, but at least I have them now right? They are here and I remember almost everything... **its amazing...** "_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of today (June 29th 2017) DNAcat will be joining me as a Beta, Thanks to them I have been able to get out of my block and start writing the next chapter.


	13. Back To School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "October 9th 1989,  
> Dear Diary,  
> Today I went back to school, it was exhausting to say the least. Mac and Duke Stayed by my side for any classes they could, this was just to 'make sure no one did something they'd regret'. This was the first time I have really seen them do anything remotely kind, well, that is besides the whole visiting me in the hospital thing. Some people even came up to me to ask how I was doing, genuinely worried as to if I was okay. Maybe things will be okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its been forever, I'm a lazy human being with no motivation to do anything almost 80% of the time. Anyways, hope its at least a good read? My friend DNAcat was a big help on getting this out :) And there should be only 2 Chapters left after this, and I promise (kinda, nor exactly) that I'll get those out sooner than I have with this one.

**__** ** CHAPTER THIRTEEN **

_**B** _ **_ack To School_ **

 

_"October 9th 1989,_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I went back to school, it was exhausting to say the least. Mac and Duke Stayed by my side for any classes they could, this was just to 'make sure no one did something they'd regret'. This was the first time I have really seen them do anything remotely kind, well, that is besides the whole visiting me in the hospital thing. Some people even came up to me to ask how I was doing, genuinely worried as to if I was okay. Maybe things will be okay."_

  
  "Hey Veronica" a voice chimed behind her, it was Betty Finn. Veronica looked over at Chandler, she seemed content enough, change of heart maybe? Might as well give it a shot.

  "Um, yeah, hey, it- it's been a while" she swallowed as she felt herself tense up; talking to people again after being away for what felt like ages just didn't feel the same as before, like the memories of them were there, she knew them, but they still felt like strangers. As if Heather could sense this, she took Veronica's hand in her's, giving a small smile.

  "I just wanted to know if you're okay, you've been gone for a while after the whole, incident." Betty's eyes were glazed with worry as she looked up slightly at the two before her. "I-I mean with Kurt n' Ram n' all..."

  Veronica nodded slightly, her gaze meeting the wall to the right, "Um, I'm doing okay so far, still kind of... recovering... I've had the help of the Heathers, especially this one" she looked over at Chandler to see her reaction, it was priceless, a cute baby pink blush as she looked over at the other wall opposite of her, she smiled at that.

  The bell rang out signaling the end of the school day, "well, guess it's time to split ways again..." Betty said quietly before turning away. But Veronica caught her by the arm, "If you want, we can all sit together, together we can build a better school... Whad'ya think?" She held out her hand with the best smile she could offer. Betty nodded happily, "guess i'll see you at lunch tomorrow then.

  They dismissed themselves as the crowds of people in the hallways grew larger, treading through like a pair of fish swimming against the stream.

-

  The next day seemed to prove even more difficult, starting to realize there were faces asking about how she's been- faces that she doesn't even recognize. But then a group of people game up to her, asking why she left and asking how she's been, if she's okay; she didn't remember any of their names, but they were familiar. Not wanting to be disrespectful she went along with it.

  "How've you been Ron?" The shortest of the three asked, he seemed nice enough.

  She shuffled slightly, nervous, that is until she felt a hand on her shoulder; she instantly knew who it was, it was Chandler, Veronica instantly relaxed. "I'm doing alright, still have a few aches n' pains, but that's alright."

  This time the taller of the three spoke, "yeah, that's to be expected." There was something in her eyes she couldn't quite read, consern? anger? Maybe both. "So..." the middle one piped up, "why did you leave us? We all met around the beginning 9th grade, then suddenly you leave us for the Heathers and end up in a coma for like, 2 weeks!" They seemed just a little disappointed, nothing serious, but still concerning to Veronica.

  "I- I don't know, maybe I just wanted to try something different. Plus-" she paused and looked up at Chandler, "at least back then the Heathers probably would have kicked my ass if I didn't join." She didn't want to mention the glow yet, she didn't know who knew about it let alone how they'd react to it. Besides it seemed like Chandler was practically invisible to everyone. On the other hand Veronica got all the attention.

  “Well, what’s her take on this?” the tallest of the three spoke again, looking over at Chandler.

  She cocked a brow in response; as if she didn’t understand the question.

  “Would you have kicked her ass if she didn't join you guys?” she looked back to Veronica, “or would this whole situation not have even happened.” the look on the girl's face was a mix between annoyance and anger, like she was mad at Veronica simply for slipping and somehow ending up on a higher ledge than her. But that wasn't the case, she wasn't even close to being popular; not in the slightest.

  She paused, looking at the ground, she needed an excuse, say something that wouldn't give away the fact that they're soulmates. Something that won't start shit.

  “Well? If you have no answer, at least tell us why you joined the bitches on the first place.”

  She could see Heather flinch slightly at the word, “I- um, you see-”

  “We’re soulmates.” Chandler spoke up. Veronica froze in place, her face turning as red as Heather’s usual attire, Heather went on, “The day she ran into me and the others in the girls bathroom.”

  The other two looked surprised, almost relieved. On the other hand the one looked furious, “Hmph,” she smirked up at Chandler, “who knew the almighty Heather Chandler would be a Dyke.”

  Heather almost snapped, she would have if Veronica hadn't held her back. She stepped forward before taking Heathers hand in hers, “If you're gonna say things like that, then i guess it was a good idea for me to leave then.” With that Veronica started off, pushing past the girl, she didn't even think to look back at her to see her reaction.

  “So, do your parents know at all?” Mac asked, her expression genuinely curious, “like, about you and Heather?”.

 

* * *

 

 

  Veronica shook her head, “No, well, maybe, my mom knows that's for sure, the school called her the day Courtney told the whole school.” that sure was one heck of an event, “she hasn't talked to me about it since. Actually the most we've talked was when i got back from the hospital, telling me how worried she was. If she said anything to me before I don't remember it. Plus it wouldn't be worth it, the first time she found out she was furious… as for my dad? I mean, he might be okay with it, hes always been pretty relaxed on those types of subjects.”

  Duke hummed in response before commenting, “Maybe it would be a good idea to talk about it? I mean, if it goes bad you can always just move into my house, secretly of course, my parents aren't too fond of the topic either. But no one ever goes down into the basement so.”

  Veronica scrunched up her nose a little, it was a nice gesture, but it was pretty risky, “eh, I think I'll just try and find an apartment, besides, I don't think it will be that bad. My parents may not accept me but they aren't complete assholes.”

  “Well I guess that works too, just let me know,” Duke smiled lightly, “Hey you know what Heathers up to?”

  Veronica looked around slightly at the question scanning the cafeteria, “I'm not sure actual-” a loud noise sounded through the cafeteria.

  “Leave me alone!” the voice shouted at someone, the voice was shaky. She knew that voice, Heather Chandler. Instincts kicked in as she got up and towards the screaming. Finding her girlfriend in tears, people staring at her in shock. Walking up to her she took Chandler's hands in her own, causing the girl to come back down to reality, meeting her gaze. “you alright?”

  Heather shook her head before sniffling.

  “Come on let's get you out of here and fixed up.” Veronica guided her to the bathrooms, the one place that  gave them room to talk to each other. The place this all started. “Hey,” she started of softly, “what happened?”

  Chandler took to pacing around the bathroom. Tears streaming down her face. It felt like everything was crumbling down.

  “Babe, look at me!” Veronica grabbed Chandler by the shoulders making her meet her gaze. “What happened.” Heather let out a small sniffle before speaking.

  “I- these assholes… That girl you were talking to in the hallway, her and some else pushed me into one of the damn lockers, c-calling me names an-and-” Heather took time to breath in before continuing her explanation, “-I ran, they followed and things just started spinning… I it just felt like it wouldn't stop, I wanted to stand up for myself but I don't have power anymore, I'm just another Junior to pick on. Im- Im not used to this, I-” Heather stepped away from Veronica's grip to sit against the wall, “I only have you, Heather, and Heather left…”

  Veronica moved to sit beside Heather, looking over and moving to swipe gently the streaks of tears. “It's okay hun, well, sort of, what about your parents?”

  Chandler scoffs, “both of them are abusive assholes, how'd you think I ended up like this? “a power hungry mega bitch. Both of them would just kick me out, I'm already a disappointment to them…”

  Pulling Heather close Veronica spoke, “Maybe we can set something up, I need to tell my parents and ill come with you to tell your parents after, if my parents don't agree then we won't have to tell your parents, but if we do we can just stay in dukes basement.” she looked up to meet the silver gaze of the one and only Heather Chandler, this was the weakest anyone has ever seen her. All of her guard down, just them.

  Veronica leaned in slightly, giving Chandler a small peck on the lips before standing up and reaching out a hand, “so how about we get started then yeah?”

  Heather nodded with a small soft smile before taking Veronica's hand.

_“October 11th, 1989_

 

_Dear Diary,_

 

_Im coming out today with Heather Chandler”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it atleast.


End file.
